To the date one fully developed human hybridoma and many EBV-transformed primary clones have been made, which produce antibodies to gP-160. The hybridoma produces antibodies which are highly specific to gP-41 protein. They can react with HIV-infected cells, but cannot destroy such cells and cannot neutralize HIV. Parallel attempts to create mouse-human chimera for its possible use as a source of human immune B cells, have resulted in a successful development of long-term chimeras. Such chimeras have high percentage of human lymphoid cells in mouse spleen, lymph nodes and thymus and high level of human immunoglobulins in mouse plasma. Human B cells in chimeras responded to antigen by a secondary immune response.